


Desperate

by Butter_Cloud



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After the Superstar Shake-up, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Cloud/pseuds/Butter_Cloud
Summary: Seth needs to keep his title, he has to keep his promise to his brothers.After the 2019 Superstar shake-up. Roman left to Smackdown, Dean left WWE, and Seth stayed in Raw.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea in Twitter (@softambrollins) , " is it bad that i kinda want roman to go to smackdown and seth just slowly unravels without both of his brothers and eventually loses his fucking mind and goes full mega heel and then dean has to come back and stop/save him like a year from now"

The impact of the chair against his opponents back made a painful groan come out of the man and a loud  _ crack _ against his skin. The opponent fell to the ground and squirmed around, careful to not let his back touch the ground. The sound of the bell ringing concluded the end of the match by the referee.

Still holding the chair, Seth looked down at the man, the man who worked their opportunity to his championship. Who gained the right to a fair fight for his title. But Seth can’t play fair, can’t take that chance. This man was getting too close, and he couldn’t risk it. He had to use any means to keep his title. 

Throwing the chair away he walked to the announcers and harshly grabbed his championship back from the employee. Seth held it tight to his bare sweaty chest rising and falling to try and catch his breath; both his arms around it, fingers clenched tight against the red strap. Walking back up the ramp, he hears  _ boos _ , it's been a long time since he’s heard those. 

Seth mumbles, repeatedly chanting, “No no no, it’s mine, this is  _ mine,  _ this is  _ mine, mine mine mine… _ ” 

Can’t lose this, can’t lose, it’s… it’s the only thing left of  _ him _ , something his brother left him to carry. To hold on with pride until he came back to face him. He can’t lose it, he can’t. He has to do  _ anything _ to keep it. 

Once upon a time, he said he’ll defend it, be a true champion to the people, the fans, the WWE universe.

Well fuck that, fuck morals. Fuck promises. Seth’s broken them before he can do them again. But not their promise, it’s the only thing left of them. Seth has to hold on to it, he can’t let go of it, he  _ can’t, he can’t. _

On his way to his own private locker room, he feels the stares, disapproval from those who have only greeted him, shock from those who he’s talked to only in arenas, confusion to those he considers close friends. They approach him but, he can’t stay to talk, he needs to be alone right now. Needs to know he’s safe with their title. 

Seth still has the championship held tight when he sits on the couch. Finally, he lets go of it and places it on his lap, sliding his thumb against the side plates. Seth can’t lose the title, he needs to keep that promise and, this is the only thing left of  _ them _ . He can’t disappoint. 

Everyone is going to want the title. Doesn’t matter if their friend or foe, they want the gold. Seth can’t let them have it. Seth has to  _ change _ , change the cards, change the plan, change the game.  _ Not with Hunter again, that’s for sure. _ Still, Seth needs a change of plan. Back to a character he doesn’t use because it wasn’t necessary, and he wanted to please the fans; they didn’t particularly like that type of man. To a type of character, he  _ loved  _ to act on again but changed it for the fans and his brothers. 

They didn’t like that person, for the most part, it reminded them of  _ those _ times. But they would still joke about it, laughed at Seth’s tantrums and stuck-up attitude back then. Even mentioned they would’ve like to-  _ get your head out of the gutter.  _ They weren’t  _ wholly  _ against the personality, only how it was used against them.

If he brought back his past self, it’d be better than ever with his new techniques and stronger physique, it’d be easier. Keep the championship on his hands until they meet again. Distance himself from everyone who is a threat, his  _ friends  _ if they still even wanted to continue the relationship, and use his vulnerability against him. Use his mask of nonchalance to cover up his regret and guilt, use his laughing mask to cover up his worry of losing. 

Cheat his way to victory to keep the title on his hands.

 

_ Anything to stay on top for Roman and Dean. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcomed! This is my first work, and I'd like some feedback if you're able to.


End file.
